Freedom Drive
by awesomeaquarius
Summary: The team heads to Florida to stop an Unsub who is targeting the LGBTQ community, causing Reid and Morgan and JJ and Prentiss to go undercover, as married couples to catch the killer. Team case fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Criminal Minds or it's main characters, I just really love the show! Any original characters or story plots do belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wilton Manors, Florida

9:06 PM

The Rainbow Colonnades

267 Freedom Dr.

The Johnson Residence

Kimberly Johnson was happy to finally be home, she thought to herself, as she pulled into the garage of her newly purchased two-story home with her newlywed wife of six days -Megan.

It had been a very difficult day at the law firm where Kimberly worked and the case she was defending was her toughest yet; she had to convince a jury that her client, a teenage girl had NOT ordered the killings of her entire family because they forbid her to see her boyfriend, even though the evidence against her was overwhelming.

Kimberly, could not get the images of the slaughtered family, out her mind and she needed to see Megan's face; smile and greet her, just as she had done every night since they moved into their new home.

A home where the price was a steal, as the developer has just built the single family homes in a in a two block cul de sac, in an effort to further gentrify the area.

Kimberly and Megan, loved their home, as it was located in one of Florida's most highly populated LGBTQIA cities and most of their new neighbors were LGBT, as well. She didn't even let the fact that two gay couples had been murdered in this neighborhood prior to her and Megan moving in. She figured that was another reason why the price of the home was so cheap.

Megan was a little worried but Kimberly had convinced her that there was nothing to worry about, as they had a higher chance of winning the lottery than being murdered in their homes.

She parked into their two car garage but waited until _Shake It Off_ by Taylor Swift had ended. A song she blasted and song along to at the top of her lungs on the drive home.

"Hello?"

Kimberly called out to her wife, as she entered the house through the garage and was in the kitchen.

Kimberly turned on the kitchen light and placed her purse, briefcase and car and house keys on the marble counter.

"Honey? Megan?"

After no one answered back, Kimberly figured Megan had not made it home from her job, as the director of a non-profit that helped the marine life of the Florida seas.

Kimberly decided to run a hot shower and grabbed a wine glass and her favorite bottle of Merlot and headed upstairs, as she tied up her hair.

As she allowed the water to fall from the large shower-head, Kimberly could not shake the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

That's when she heard the noise.

"Hello?" Megan?"

Kimberly yanked back the shower curtain and the bathroom was empty.

She grabbed the white towel and wrapped it around herself and just as she slowly opened the bathroom door, she was grabbed around the waist-

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Kimberly, as she looked in the face of her beautiful wife.

"Hey baby," said Megan, as she kissed Kimberly on the lips.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry...I wanted to surprise you in the shower."

Kimberly shook her head. "It's OK. I'm just a little bit jumpy tonight, after the case I'm working on."

"Aww sweetie...I would love to hear about it. Let me grab a wine glass and join you in the shower. Be right back. Don't start without me," teased Megan.

"Well, you better hurry back then."

The couple kissed again and Megan walked away to grab a wine glass and Kimberly threw the towel down on the floor and got back into the shower.

"My mom called today," shouted Kimberly. "She wants us to come for a visit this summer."

"Greeat," shouted back Megan from downstairs.

"I know you and her don't really get along but I really want you to come along?"

Silence

"C'mon, I know what she did at our wedding but she sounded really apologetic."

Silence

"Megan?"

Silence

"Megan, answer me."

Silence

The bad feeling in the pit of Kimberly's stomach had returned.

She slowly walked out the shower and picked up the towel and headed downstairs. "Megan."

Kimberly slowly headed downstairs and could see the wine glass on the floor of the kitchen and the fridge was open.

Kimberly slowly rounded the corner and saw blood and then hand of her wife who was laying on the kitchen floor.

"Oh my God! MEGAN!"

Kimberly ran to her wife and saw all the blood and stab wombs.

Just then she heard footsteps behind her and as she turned around to run, she was grabbed around the waist but this time it was not her wife.

All she could do as she saw the shiny glint of the wide blade was think about the images of her client's slaughtered family and scream.

* * *

Saturday

Quantico, Virginia

1:25pm

The team of the FBI profilers known as the Behavior Analyst Unit were filing into the large conference room at their headquarters in Quantico.

The Unit Chief Aaron Hotcher was already in the room along with a female agent that none of the other members of the team recognized.

"Sorry, to pull each of you away from your families and weekend plans but the Field Office in Florida need our help," started Hotch. "This is SSA Kimber Hodge who heads the Hate Crime Unit in Miramar."

Morgan was the first to speak.

"Hate crime? That's not really our specialty."

"I know Agent Morgan and I am aware of the plethora of cases that needs the BAU attention but as your Unit Chief stated, we could really use a hand on this one..."

She clicked the white remote and images flooded the large plasma screen monitor mounted to the wall in front of the team.

"Last night, at around _ten pm_, newlywed couple Kimberly and Megan Johnson were brutality murdered in their home. The MO was quite brutal. Megan's throat was slit and Kimberly was stabbed so many times, the blade broke off."

The team squirmed in their seat, with Tech Analyst Penelope Gracia partially hiding her face, as she always did when the team presented their cases.

SSA Luke Alvez was the next to speak.

"So you believe, this couple was murdered because they were gay?"

"Oh we know they were," replied agent Hodge, as she again, pressed the button on the remote and more images of two other murdered couples appeared on the screen.

"In the last month, two other couples were murdered, in their homes, in a similar manner. Matt and Jeff Jenkins, were also newlyweds, married for a little under a year and Keith Harbor and Steven Jacobs were recently engaged, both couples were found murdered in the homes, both had been stabbed multiple times, with Keith and Steven being castrated."

"Ouch," remarked Alvez.

SSA David Rossi nodded his head and spoke, "Serial. Now that's our specialty. This Unsub has clear anger issues"

Genius and Doctor SSA Spencer Reid spoke up next, "Wilton Manors is one of the leading cities catering to the LGBT community. It is highly uncommon for hate crimes, such as these to occur in that city, however according to the bureau Anti-LGBTQ hate crimes are up 3 percent nationally. Victims targeted due to their sexual orientation or gender identity compromised over one-thousand four hundred and seventy or nearly seventeen percent of all victims."

"In addition to being young, educated, affluent and proud LGBTQ activist, all of our couples had one other thing in common," said Hotch, as he motioned to agent Hodge to bring up the next slide.

Images of a beautiful Cul de Sac in Wilton Manors flooded the screen.

"Each of our couples had all recently moved into a newly built suburban neighborhood called -The Rainbow Colonnade."

"That is so cool," said Garcia. The pun of the name not being lost.

"So, our Unsub is targeting gay couples that all live in the same Cul de Sac," recapped Morgan.

SSA Emily Prentiss was the next to speak up and teased.

"Anyone else feel, as if we just landed in the Twilight Zone and woke up in a bad episode of Desperate Housewives."

SSA Jennifer Jareau was the next to speak.

"Are we sure these are hate crimes? The fact that all three couples had just recently moved into the same community, is certainly not a coincidence."

"That's what we are going to figure out. Due to the Rainbow Colonnade angle both agent Hodge and I thought it be best if some of us went undercover on this one. Reid and Morgan... JJ and Prentiss both of you will pose as newlywed married couples that move into the neighborhood."

"Awww how sweet," teased Garcia, "Can I be both of your maid of honors."

"I throw the bachelor party," teased Rossi.

Prentiss turns to the blonde haired JJ. "I hope you don't snore," she teased.

"Oh ask Will, I certainly do."

Morgan turned to Reid."Well Pretty Boy, you better have a nice ring for me."

After everyone had their laughs, Hotch continued with the undercover assignments.

"Alvez, you will be going undercover with the construction team that is building and renovating the houses. Agent Hodge will give you each your background covers and we are off to Florida. Let's make sure this Unsub does not claim anymore victims. Wheels up in 30."

* * *

**A/N**\- I would love to hear what you guys think of the story so far leave your reviews and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Criminal Minds or it's main characters, I just really love the show! Any original characters or story plots do belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_It is best to meet in a cul-de-sac. A palace of velvet with windows of mirrors. There one is safe. There are no family photographs. No rings through the nose. No cries..."_

\- Sylvia Plath

* * *

BAU Jet

2:16 PM

The team was in their private department jetliner taking the two hour flight to Florida.

"Alright, everyone...let's go over the case," said Hotch, as he sat next to the window facing the team in one of the couches, that sat in the middle of the plane.

Agent Rossi was the first to speak up.

"We have three random couples, all of whom were killed in their homes, at night, with the only link being that they had each recently moved into the same neighborhood, The Rainbowwww Colonnades. I still cannot get over, how much I love that name."

Garcia was the next to speak.

"Agent Rossi is correct about the link part, my liege. I have been scouring through our vics social media and aside from all being at some of the same local pride events in the city, they do not appear to have known one another."

"Speaking of which, let's go over victimology and timelines," spoke Hotch.

Agent Alvez spoke next, as he looked over his case file that sat on his lap.

"The first victims were Matt and Jeff Jenkins, both twenty-nine, both teachers. Matt was an elementary school teacher and Jeff was recently hired at Fort Lauderdale High, as a math teacher. They were married for 8 months. No priors. Model citizens. They were killed two weeks after moving into the neighborhood. Matt's throat had been slit and Jeff had been stabbed multiple times, similar to the Johnsons."

Agent Hodge, whom sat next to Agent Hotchner, was the next to speak.

"Three weeks, after the death of the Jenkins, the second couple, Keith and Steven, were murdered in their home. Keith was a doctor and Steven was an Entrepreneur, he ran a successful start-up company. After their deaths, that is when the Wilton Manors PD contacted our Field Office, as they figured these were hate crimes. I had some of the agents in my unit, working undercover, posing as service workers on the street, as well as Wilton Manors PD had extra patrol cars in the neighborhood and the Unsub was still able to get to the Johnsons. That is when I decided to reach out to Agent Hotchner and your team "

"The Unsub waited three-weeks between the first two kills but only two-weeks between killing Steven and Keith and the Johnsons, he's escalating," pointed out, Agent Prentiss.

"Keith and Steven, were also the only couple who had been mutilated," added JJ.

"This Unsub is clearly exhibiting erratic behavior," started Agent Morgan. "He's all over the place with victimology, gender, age and MO. He's targeting low-risk vics in a neighborhood filled with a high law enforcement presence. He's showcasing both organized and disorganized traits. If he just wanted to kill gay couples, I'm sure there are easier targets."

"Your right Morgan," said Hotch, "I think it's clearly obvious to everyone, just as, JJ pointed out, that this has something to do with those newly built homes. Garcia?"

"Yes, my favorite boss,' answered the stout olive-skinned woman."

"What can you tell us about this community and the real estate developer behind it?"

Foster Pinkerton, is the founder and CEO of Pinkerton Development Inc, which is one of the most successful real estate firms in the country. He made a name for himself by buying, selling and renovating, some of the most expensive homes in the US. His communities are filled with a who's who of Hollywood and the wealthy society. He's also known for that famous commercial with the catchy jingle, that once you hear it, you can't stop singing it."

Garcia begins to sing for the rest of the team.

"_For a home that'll make you fit right in, come join us over at Pinkerton_."

"Thanks Garcia,"started Rossi. "Now, it's going to be stuck in my head all over again."

The rest of the team smiled, as Garcia finished her briefing...

"The company's website says that this new community is a first of it's kind experiment in being that this community was built exclusively, to attract LGBTQ families. But looking at online articles, not everyone was pleased."

JJ interjected, "That's saying it mildly, Garcia. In the last several years, Foster Pinkerton and his real estate firm has come under heavy scrutiny for gentrification. His company builds mostly in lower-income areas, which raises the prices and taxes of the homes, causing the current residents to move out because they cannot afford it. When Will and I first got married, we looked into one of his communities and while the home was beautiful, it was far to over-priced."

"So, it's safe to say that Mr. Real Estate Developer has enemies," said Alvez. Maybe, someone who wants to sabotage the company or someone that wasn't to pleased about the potential of their neighborhood being gentrified."

"Agent Hodge, has your team looked into Pinkerton?" asked Hotchner.

The caramel-colored agent spoke, "I'll admit that my team and I, had been so focused on the hate crime angle, that until now, we hadn't really considered that Pinkerton or his company might be the real target. We do know he was out of town during the second murders, so we hadn't even considered him a person of interest."

"Just because he didn't commit the killings, doesn't mean he's not involved," said Rossi.

"That's true Dave," started Hotch. "...and everything in my profiler instincts is telling me, he's involved somehow, we just have to figure out how."

The team of agents all got quiet and looked at each other.

Hotch began to give everyone their assignments.

"Upon landing, Agent Hodge, will give each of you, your undercover assignments, which you will assume immediately after debarking, as you cannot risk being seen with us or blowing your covers."

Prentiss, Alvez, Morgan and JJ, all nodded in agreement. Reid was still studying the case files in front of him.

Hotch continued...

"Agent Lewis, will be meeting us in Florida. She will be meeting with the victims families and seeing, if she can uncover any possible connection, we might have missed.

"Dave, you go to the ME's office and view the Johnson's bodies. Agent Hodge and I will go to the crime scene and Garcia, please keep working on Victimology and digging into the background of Pinkerton and his company. "

"You got it, my all powerful commander. Garcia out," Garcia clicked out of the conference with the screen turning blue with the logo of the FBI appearing.

Morgan, who had noticed that his fellow agent and partner on this case had been quiet the entire ride, asked him...

"Hey Pretty Boy, your very quiet in an un-Reid like way...what's on your mind?"

"Something, you said earlier Morgan, about the Unsub presenting in both a disorganized and organized manner. That's quite unheard of with Hate Crime Offenders, their usually one or the other but rarely both."

"Your right, Dr. Reid," said Agent Hodge. "Hate Crimes, are usually opportunistic assaults or planned out attacks, such as; bombings or mass-shootings. Like the recent nightclub shootings."

Reid continued, "Statistics show that Hate Crime Offenders, profile more like terrorists or extremists, not like Serial Offenders. While both groups ultimate goal is to spread fear, their ideologies and dichotomies are completely separate. Serial Offenders, kill to fulfill some type of deviant sexual or emotional need, such as being conflicted about their sexual identity like Steven Fitzgerald, he killed homosexual men and stole their identities after being abused by his father because he was gay, whereas, Hate Crimes Offenders are driven by a religious or social belief system.

"What are you getting at Reid," Hotch and the team usually needed to steer Reid towards his point, whenever he went on a tangent with vital information.

"I can't be to sure, until we examine the Johnson's but each of the victims were killed in the exact same way. One is usually stabbed multiple times, while the other has their throat slashed. Couple that with the fact that the Unsub crossed gender lines and would have had to subdue two people at once..."

The other agents on the plane now perked up, as they all started to see where the resident genius was going.

"I believe we are dealing with more than one Unsub."

* * *

**A/N**\- I would love to hear what you guys think of the story so far leave your reviews and let me know.


End file.
